Todo es culpa de Snape
by CrazyRico
Summary: Harry sabía que Snape no lo quería, pero esto ya era demasiado!. SLASH Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA**: Todos estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad J.K Rowling.

Aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia, soy nuevo..no me maten! cualquier critica, comentario u opinión es bien recibida. :D

* * *

><p>Era la mañana de un sábado de otoño, como los sábados no había clases, los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts podían dormir hasta mas tarde de lo habitual, tal como hacía cierto moreno en la torre de Gryffindor. Harry dormía plácidamente entre las cálidas sabanas, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar debido a cierto pelirrojo…<p>

-¡Harry! ¡Harry!... ¡despierta hombre!- era la cuarta vez que intentaba despertarlo y Ron se comenzaba a desesperar, no comprendía como alguien podía tener el sueño tan pesado. - ¡HARRY!...

-¿Qué quieres Ron? Son las…- un Harry muy adormilado dio un vistazo al reloj que tenía sobre su mesita de noche: las 7:30 de la mañana- ¡Pero qué demonios quieres a estas horas de un sábado!?

-¿Ya se te olvidó?- dijo Ron exasperado - quedamos con Hermione que iríamos a desayunar al gran comedor a las 8:00 para que después fuéramos al lago y nos ayudara con los deberes de Encantamientos… y ya son 7:32.

-¡Mierda…mierda… mierda! Lo olvidé… ¿Por qué no me hablaste antes Ron?!

-¡Créeme que lo intenté pero su majestad duerme como si estuviera en coma!...

- ¡Hermione va a matarnos!- la chica podía ser dulce y muy noble pero si algo no le parecía o iba en contra de sus principios, su dragón interior echaba fuego y la impuntualidad era algo que ni le parecía, ni estaba dentro de sus principios.

- ¡Sólo si no te apuras!

Faltando dos minutos para las 8:00 ambos chicos dirigían sus pasos apresuradamente hacia la sala común y como era de esperarse Hermione ya estaba allí y no parecía nada contenta…

-¡Buenos días Herms!- dijeron al unísono ambos ante una mirada seria y escrutadora por parte de la chica.

-Harry, para la siguiente ocasión, si es que la hay, acuéstate más temprano ¿quieres?

-Pero como supi…- tienes pasta de dientes en tus mejillas…y te pusiste la camiseta al revés- lo interrumpió con un tinte de diversión en la voz. Harry se acomodó la camiseta lo más rápido que pudo. - ahora vámonos que se hace más tarde.

Debido a la hora y a que era sábado, contados estudiantes eran los que deambulaban por los pasillos, todos los demás seguramente estuvieran durmiendo muy cómodos en sus habitaciones. Esto hizo que Harry maldijera su suerte, ¿por qué Merlín lo castigó de esa manera? A fin de cuentas, no era su culpa que el profesor Flitwick no supiera explicarse en clase. Entraron al gran comedor que estaba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de unos cuantos que estaban sentados en la mesa de Hufflepuff, y se acercaron a su mesa. Mientras comían, Harry y Hermione hablaban de lo que harían en las vacaciones de navidad que ya estaban próximas y Ron los oía mientras se metía tres salchichas a la boca.

Terminando de comer, el trío dorado se retiró del gran comedor en dirección al lago, llegaron en pocos minutos, se sentaron al pie de un árbol que estaba próximo a la orilla y Hermione sacó tres pequeños objetos de su bolso: una taza, una botella y lo que a Harry le pareció una galleta rancia.

-¿Todavía tienes hambre Herms?- Dijo Ron riendo, que fue callado por una mirada severa por parte de la castaña.

-Muy bien, el hechizo Geminio se utiliza básicamente para métodos de seguridad, ya que su función consiste en multiplicar un objeto elegido, el número de veces que el dueño considere necesarias si este entra en contacto con alguien que no es el dueño, haciendo casi imposible hallar el original y por consiguiente, robarlo. ¿Está claro?- ambos chicos respondieron con un leve asentimiento. – De acuerdo. Ron, tú primero, toma tu varita y piensa en un número del 10 al 15, ya que lo tengas mira directamente hacia cualquiera de los tres objetos y pronuncia en voz alta el hechizo mientras que con tu varita haces un giro de 360° y uno de 180° consecutivos, en dirección contraria a las manecillas del reloj.

-¡Geminio!- exclamó Ron haciendo todo lo dicho por Hermione mirando fijamente hacia la taza, Hermione le dio un pequeño roce pero nada sucedió.

-Quizá debas concentrarte un poco más Ronald- Ron asintió- es tu turno Harry…concéntrate.

- ¡Geminio!- dijo Harry con su mirada puesta en la galleta, Hermione hizo lo mismo que con la taza y de pronto la galleta comenzó a temblar un poco y a continuación otra diferente surgió del centro, y otra, y otra, así hasta que se formó un montículo con quince galletas.

-¡Excelente Harry!- exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ahora Rona….

- ¡Qué bonito! Potty y sus amiguitos de día de campo - Draco Malfoy había aparecido a espaldas de Harry, venía del castillo acompañado por un chico de tez morena que Harry recordó como Blaise Zabini y un chico alto y flacucho, Theodore Nott. – oh! ¿Pero qué es eso de poner la comida en el suelo? ¿Será que la comadreja ya les pegó la pobreza y no les alcanza ni para servilletas? En el gran comedor hay muchas Potter, y gratis…- Malfoy, Nott y Zabini rompieron en carcajadas.

- Malfoy, ¿no tienes a quién más molestar?- dijo Hermione molesta por la interrupción del rubio hacia su sesión de estudio.

- Si Granger, pero molestarlos a ustedes es más divertido- exclamó con cinismo.

- ¡Esfúmate Malfoy!- Harry comenzaba a cabrearse.

- ¡Tú quién eres para darme órdenes Potter!- la última palabra la impregnó con todo el desprecio que pudo, como si fuera un insulto. –Vine porque mi padrino los quiere a ti y a la sangre sucia- señalando a Hermione- en su despacho en 15 minutos, hagan el esfuerzo de llegar puntuales, Pansy y yo también fuimos convocados y no nos gusta esperar- se dio media vuelta sin esperar ninguna respuesta y comenzó a caminar con los otros dos siguiéndole de cerca.

-¿Qué querrá Snape con ustedes y las víboras esas?- preguntó Ron confundido.

- No lo sé, pero será mejor ir a averiguarlo- dijo Hermione pensativa. Ron y Harry asintieron y acto seguido se levantaron, y comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo para después ir y ver de una vez por todas que quería Snape.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado o mínimo no aburrido! nos vemos en el siguiente cap. :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA: **Aquí el capítulo 2! si les gusta o tienen algún comentario no duden en dejarme un review..ojalá les guste.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al vestíbulo, dónde se separaron, Ron se dirigió escaleras arriba con dirección a la torre de Gryffindor no sin antes despedirse y desearles buena suerte a Harry y Hermione que se dirigieron a las mazmorras. Harry estaba realmente intrigado por lo que les esperaba, pudo haber creído en primera instancia que se tratara de un castigo pero lo descartó de inmediato ya que, aunque a él lo podría castigar por cualquier mínimo detalle, Snape no tenía el menor argumento posible para imponerle un castigo a su amiga (porque vamos… ¡Es Hermione¡) y también estaba el detalle de que si se tratara de un castigo, Draco Malfoy "el chico de porcelana consentido del profesor de pociones"(según Harry) no estaría invitado a participar. Pero entonces ¡¿Qué diablos quería Snape?! Su cabeza le daba vueltas tratando de encontrar una coherente posibilidad.

El trayecto al despacho de Snape fue bastante silencioso, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos sobre posibles respuestas a la situación sólo compartiendo miradas de verdadera confusión de vez en cuando. El clima en las mazmorras se les antojó bastante frío y triste, Harry pensó que iba perfecto con la personalidad de un Slytherin. Al estar frente a la puerta, Hermione comenzaba a levantar su mano con la intención de tocar pero no pudo hacerlo porque ésta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver que los slytherin's ya se encontraban ahí, sentados frente al escritorio de un profesor de pelo negro, largo y grasiento que no parecía nada feliz con esa reunión.

-Sr. Potter, Srta. Granger ¿me concederían el honor de pasar a sentarse para que acabemos con esto lo más rápido posible?- los mencionados decidieron obedecer a la voz sarcástica de su profesor y tomaron asiento al lado de Malfoy y Parkinson- se preguntarán para que los llamé- cuatro cabezas asintieron en respuesta- bien, resulta ser que usted Sr. Malfoy y usted Srta. Granger son las notas más altas en pociones- Malfoy sonrió con soberbia mientras que Hermione se ruborizaba un poco- y ustedes- dirigiéndose a los otros dos- son las más bajas- Harry notó una mirada burlona hacia él por parte del ojigris- por tal motivo el profesor Dumbledore me pidió que se les fuera asignado un tutor y según el director, quién mejor para esto que los mejores en la materia- Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

-¡Tranquila Pans! Con mi ayuda subirás tanto tus notas que el estúpido de san Pot…-"el estúpido de san Potter quedará en ridículo" Draco hubiera terminado de decir si no hubiera sido interrumpido por Snape.

-¡No tan rápido Draco!- ahora sí, el profesor contaba con la completa atención de cuatro chicos que comenzaban a esperarse lo peor.

-¿Qué sucede profesor?- fue Pansy quién tomó la palabra, se le notaba la preocupación en la voz.

-¿Alguna vez han escuchado la frase muggle: "matar dos pájaros de un tiro"?- Snape preguntó. Harry y Hermione asintieron y los otros dos negaron- se aplica principalmente para dar a entender que con una acción determinada, dos o más problemas podrían solucionarse- ambos slytherin's asintieron en comprensión- el profesor Dumbledore está muy preocupado con el asunto de la rivalidad en las casas, cree que si usted Srta. Granger trabaja en conjunto con la Srta. Parkinson y tú Draco con el Sr. Potter, aparte de ayudar a incrementar sus notas, disminuirían en gran manera dicha rivalidad pues si los demás integrantes de sus casas observan que entre ustedes puede haber una comunicación mínimamente decente, estarían más abiertos a interactuar con miembros de otras casas.- todos habían quedado enmudecidos e incluso pálidos ante las palabras de Snape…hasta que la bomba estalló.

-¡NO NO Y NO! Me niego a trabajar con el imbécil cuatro ojos!- Malfoy había lanzado la primera piedra.

-¡Ay qué Lástima! Y a mí que me encantaría que me enseñaras pociones- soltó Harry dejando el sarcasmo fluir.

-Profesor, ¡eso es imposible! Ella y yo no podríamos congeniar ni aunque así lo deseáramos- Hermione había dicho alterada, aunque un poco menos que los otros dos.

-Me duele decirlo, pero concuerdo con Granger profesor… ¡es imposible! – Pansy apenas se recuperaba de la impresión.

-¡Silencio! La decisión ya fue tomada, son órdenes del director- les dijo Snape con un rostro inexpresivo.- además- del interior de un cajón de su escritorio sacó dos rollos- cada mes cada pareja debe entregarme un informe de 30 cm. Dirigido al profesor Dumbledore con los avances tanto académicos como personales, firmado por ambos…¿estamos de acuerdo?- todos asintieron molestos y de mala gana- y no intenten hacer trampa, el pergamino está hechizado para reconocer las firmas de ambos y si intentaran cambiarlos…bueno, el profesor conoce bien sus pergaminos y ni hablar de las consecuencias- todos asintieron de nuevo- Retírense.

Malfoy y Pansy salieron casi corriendo de la oficina furiosos, en cambio, Harry y Hermione se detuvieron al salir.

-¡Ni en broma pienso trabajar con Malfoy!- exclamó el moreno desesperado.

-¡Ya sé! Yo tampoco creo trabajar con Parkinson sin matarla en el proceso o ella a mí…pero creo que no tenemos alternativa- soltó Hermione resignada y molesta a partes iguales.

Harry dejó salir un quejido de exasperación, si no podían evitar soltarse un insulto cada vez que se topaban él y Malfoy ¿cómo diablos esperaba Dumbledore que trabajaran juntos sin cruciarse? o más bien ¿cómo creía que su relación iba a cambiar en lo más mínimo?...sin lugar a dudas ese viejo estaba loco, pensó Harry. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia su sala común, Ron no iba a creérselo. Para Harry el resto del curso sería una eternidad.

**NOTA: **Espero les haya gustado :D ... nos vemos en el siguente cap!


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA: **Holaaa!..aquí vengo con el tercer capítulo de ésta historia que ojalá les esté gustando. Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer... :D si te gusta o tienes un comentario, sugerencia, etc..déjame un review!

-¡Es increíble! Como se atreve a ponernos de pareja con san Potter y Granger ¿será que ese viejo decrépito por fin perdió la cabeza?...si Potter apenas y sabe vestirse solo ¿cómo espera Dumbledore que le haga entrar en la cabeza algún mínimo conocimiento de pociones? No cabe duda, ¡Merlín me odia!- Draco rumiaba mientras él y una pensativa Pansy se dirigían a las mazmorras.

Llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin y Draco se dejó caer, sin perder la elegancia en uno de los grandes sillones de piel, mientras que Pansy se sentaba en el sofá de una plaza al lado de Draco…

-¡Cálmate Draqui!- Draco frunció el seño- Alterarte no soluciona nada, además es Potter, yo tengo que soportar a la sabelotodo de Granger… si de por sí en clase nunca se calla, ahora imagínate si ella es quién está dándola.

-En primera, te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames "Draqui" y además, me altero porque precisamente ¡ES POTTER! No soporto ni verlo por más de dos minutos antes de que su nivel de estupidez me saque de quicio y ahora resulta que tengo que darle clases particulares al desgraciado porque a nuestro querido director le preocupa la unidad en las casas…es ridículo, la relación entre las casas siempre ha sido así desde la fundación del colegio, es ley natural, es como si quisieras que un gato y ratón se llevaran bien… ¡Es imposible!- Draco se sentía más frustrado a cada minuto. Pansy se dedicó a mirarlo sin saber que decir.

Lejos de ahí, en la torre de Gryffindor, Harry y Hermione le explicaban la situación a Ron…

-¿Entonces tú-dirigiéndose a Harry- serás pupilo del hurón y tú serás tutora de Parkinson?- ambos asintieron bastante agobiados- en verdad lo lamento, yo no sé como estaría si me pasara algo similar- Ron trató de confortarlos pero no surtió mucho efecto- ya es hora del almuerzo ¿Qué les parece si vamos por algo de comer al gran comedor y después vamos al lago a terminar la práctica con el encantamiento Geminio?- soltó Ron en un intento de cambiar el ánimo que había caído en sus dos amigos.

-lo siento Ron, no tengo hambre ni humor para continuar con la lección- dijo Harry, vio como la expresión en el rostro de su amigo entristecía y se sintió mal por despreciarlo así, a final de cuentas, Ron no era culpable de su suerte y sólo intentaba animarlos un poco- pero si me apetecería ir a volar un rato ¿vienes?- Ron asintió entusiasmado.

-¿Vienes Herms?- preguntó Ron. La castaña pensó en negar la oferta, la idea de continuar con la lección tampoco le agradaba, pero lo que realmente le apetecía en esos momentos era ir a la biblioteca y leer un buen libro, pero recordó la expresión en el rostro de Ron hace unos momentos y terminó aceptando la invitación del pelirrojo.

-¿En serio?- Ron no pensaba que Hermione aceptaría, ni siquiera le gustaba volar, pero estaba contento de que la castaña hubiera accedido a pasar ese rato con ellos.

-Sí, ya saben que yo no vuelo pero puedo verlos desde las gradas mientras leo un libro.- Hermione les sonrió y ellos también en respuesta.

-¡Genial! Pues vamos por las escobas y andando- dijo Harry, a quien el tema de pociones se le borraba por un momento.

Llegaron al campo, era un día soleado, pero si se trataba de volar a Harry le importaba un knut y al parecer Ron pensaba de la misma manera. Hermione se despidió de los chicos y fue a instalarse en la parte central de las gradas, para posteriormente sacar su libro y rápidamente sumergirse en él.

Harry y Ron se elevaron y comenzaron a desplazarse rápidamente por los aires, subían, bajaban, hacían todo tipo de piruetas como caer en picada para enderezarse a 5 cm. del suelo, en fin…Harry amaba la sensación del aire rozando su cabello, amaba sentir el frio pegando en su rostro, amaba volar, era lo único que realmente lo relajaba. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron volando, ni Hermione lo supo pues se había perdido completamente en su libro, pero cuando aterrizaron y se encontraron con ella, el sol estaba a punto de ponerse.

-¡Muero de hambre! ¿Ahora si les apetece ir a cenar?- con la ligera angustia de que tal vez cenara sólo, Ron preguntó, pero para su alivio ambos dijeron que sí.

Se pusieron en marcha al gran comedor, hablando de lo bien que lo habían pasado esa tarde. Hermione les advirtió que al día siguiente reanudarían la lección de encantamientos, ganándose una mueca por parte de los otros dos. Atravesaron las puertas del castillo y observaron una gran cantidad de alumnos dirigiendo sus pasos al gran comedor.

-¡Justo a tiempo!- Ron exclamó bastante complacido, el volar siempre le producía un hambre feroz…bueno, en realidad ¿qué no le producía un hambre feroz? Ron Weasley siempre tenía hambre.

Entraron y tomaron asiento en su mesa, Harry no se había percatado de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que olió todo lo que estaba servido en la mesa, tomó unas cuantas piezas de pollo, un poco de puré de patatas y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Ron mantenía una conversación con Seamus sobre lo buenos que eran los Chudley Cannons, y Hermione y Neville hablaban sobre un libro de descubrimientos de propiedades mágicas en plantas muggles que Neville había recién leído, cuando de momento Harry sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás del cuello.

-¡Hola guapo!- era Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron. Hace unos meses ella y Harry se habían involucrado sentimentalmente, pero él decidió terminar su relación debido a que la chica era muy posesiva y celosa, Harry sentía que ya no podía ni respirar a su lado, así que decidió terminar por lo sano. A lo contrario de lo que él hubiera pensado, la susodicha se lo había tomado bien y también Ron, Harry en un principio se había sentido aliviado pero con el paso del tiempo cambió de parecer. Ginny se había vuelto muy cariñosa, lo abrazaba a cada oportunidad, lo llamaba por sobrenombres cursis y coquetos y cada que podía lo trataba de acariciar de formas que lo incomodaban, Harry había hablado de todas las formas posibles con ella para que dejara de hacerlo pero ella lo negaba y decía que todo estaba en su cabeza, hasta que un día Harry se cansó y dejó de discutir.

-Hola Ginny- dijo Harry con una sonrisa, tratando de ser igual de amistoso que con todos los demás.

-¿Qué ha sido de ti últimamente?- ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono coqueto.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado del lugar en la mesa de Slytherin, un rubio ojigris miraba fijamente cierta escena que involucraba a un moreno azabache de ojos esmeralda y a una pelirroja.

-¿cómo es posible que san Popopitos potter haya rechazado mi amistad en primer año y pueda caer tan bajo como para relacionarse con semejantes traidores a la sangre? ¡La comadreja que traga como cavernícola y la comadrejilla zorra!- Draco lo expresó con una mueca de asco.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó Zabini que estaba a su lado terminando de cenar

-Nada, ¿nos vamos?...muero de sueño-dijo el rubio que ya se había levantado aún sin recibir respuesta.

-Sí, vamos.

Al día siguiente, Draco se levantó temprano y decidió salir a dar un paseo por los jardines, ya había realizado todos sus deberes así que podía disfrutar por completo su segundo día de descanso. Iba rumbo hacia el lago cuando vislumbró tres figuras conocidas haciendo lo mismo que la vez que su padrino lo había mandado a por Potter y Granger, iba a ir a molestarlos pero cambió de opinión, todavía no quería ver la cara de ninguno, en especial la de Potter, ya le bastaba con saber que la vería bastante seguido durante el resto del año. Se dirigió a la biblioteca y ahí se mantuvo durante todo el día…o casi hasta que el hambre lo llevó al gran comedor, donde se encontró con Nott y Zabini y juntos se fueron a su sala común. Draco subió a su alcoba para arreglar sus cosas para el día siguiente y posteriormente entregarse a Morfeo, el día de mañana sería bastante tedioso, comenzando a primera hora con pociones con nada más y nada menos que con Gryffindor…Draco saltaba de felicidad.

**Hasta aquí el cap. Nos vemos en el siguiente :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA: **Holaaa! :D aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer y ya saben que si les gustó dejen un review. espero hayan tenido una excelente navidad y ¡que tengan un feliz año nuevo 2015 lleno de bendiciones! :)

La mañana del lunes no pudo haber iniciado peor para Harry: se había quedado dormido y se le había pasado la hora del desayuno, dio un vistazo por el cuarto y como era de esperarse, no había nadie. Faltaban exactamente 20 minutos para que la primera clase diera inicio, así que rápidamente se dio una ducha con agua fría para quitarse el sueño, se puso el uniforme, se anudó la corbata y salió disparado de la sala común con dirección a las mazmorras.

Llegó al aula de pociones con tan sólo 3 minutos de anticipación y para su suerte, no había rastro de Snape pero sí de Ron y Hermione, se reunió con ellos y soltó sus cosas sobre la mesa.

-Ron, ¿por qué diablos no me despertaste?- soltó el moreno en tono molesto.

-¡lo intenté!... Pero sólo balbuceaste: "déjame dormir" y volviste a quedarte dormido, y por cierto: buenos días.- se notaba molesto por la acusación y falta de modales del azabache.

-Lo siento…Buenos días- dijo Harry en un tono más amable dirigiéndose a sus dos amigos, para después tomar asiento en medio de ellos. Dado que Hermione era bastante mandona y diez veces más aplicada que Ron y Harry, los obligaba a sentarse en la segunda hilera de mesas. Ella hubiese querido sentarse en primera fila, pero los otros dos habían alegado que ya habían cedido bastante con sentarse en la segunda. Hablaban de lo que harían después de clases cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y el profesor de pociones apareció.

-Abran su libro en la página 586- esperó unos segundos en los que los alumnos hacían lo dicho y continuó- el "filtro de los muertos en vida" es un potente somnífero capaz de inducir a un sueño interminable a quien la bebe, trabajarán en parejas durante la siguiente hora para realizarla, las instrucciones están en su libro ¿estamos de acuerdo?- todos asintieron-pueden escoger sus parejas- Harry y Ron se miraron en complicidad-excepto ustedes cuatro- la atención de todos se detuvo en Harry, Hermione, Draco y Pansy quienes se quedaron petrificados-las asesorías son dentro y fuera del aula…y comienzan hoy.

Harry maldijo a su adorado director y a su profesor de pociones en diez idiomas diferentes mientras dirigía su vista al rubio Slytherin, que se encontraba en una de las mesas de enfrente, mirando impaciente y despectivamente a Harry, esperando a que el azabache se acercara. Harry no se movió de su lugar y le lanzó a Malfoy una mirada retadora, que éste respondió con una igual. En eso estaban cuando Harry sintió una mirada diferente a la de Malfoy, sobre él. Snape lo miraba molesto, todos en el aula ya estaban comenzando a trabajar, incluidas Pansy y Hermione. Harry no quiso ocasionarse problemas con el profesor, así que tomó sus cosas y se acercó a Malfoy.

-¡Vaya! San Potter sí puede caminar-soltó burlón Malfoy. Harry sólo rodó sus ojos - limita tus capacidades a sólo ir por los ingredientes ¿puedes ó es muy difícil? De lo demás me encargo yo. Quiero salir de ésta clase con vida.

-¡No soy un idiota!- exclamó Harry molesto.

-Si eso ya lo sé Potter, los idiotas son gente admirable comparada contigo, tú estás muy por debajo de ellos. Ahora si no te molesta… ¡Tráeme los malditos ingredientes!

-No Malfoy, tú mismo dijiste que mi cerebro está atrofiado, muy por debajo de los idiotas, y una persona de mi condición ¿cómo sabría cuales son los ingredientes? Así que… ¿por qué no vas tú?- Harry lo dijo con un particular tono sarcástico-venenoso.

Malfoy le había dirigido una mirada de puro odio, pero no dijo nada. Se puso de pie y fue al armario de ingredientes. Harry había ganado el primer strike.

El rubio se tardó unos minutos en ir por los ingredientes, regresó a la mesa y comenzó a preparar la poción ignorando olímpicamente a Harry, éste se sintió molesto por ser excluido de la preparación, pero por otro lado aliviado porque no sabía qué demonios hacer, observaba cómo Malfoy agregaba cosas que Harry ni idea tenía de qué eran. Esas asesorías en verdad le hacían falta.

Harry comenzaba a aburrirse por la falta de ocupación, cuando sintió que Malfoy le ponía algo en frente.

-Son raíces de Valeriana, córtalas en pequeñas tiras ¿podrás ó es mucho para ti?- Harry asintió- hazlo rápido, sé que te cuesta trabajo pero se acaba el tiempo.- Harry decidió por una vez, hacerle caso a Malfoy y se puso a cortarlas, en verdad lo hizo rápido, hasta Malfoy que seguía extrayendo el jugo de los granos de sopóforo, por un segundo dejó entrever una mueca de sorpresa que fue desapercibida por el azabache.- agrégalas lentamente a la poción y mézclalas dando tres giros de 360° con el cucharón.- así lo hizo Harry y posteriormente Malfoy agregó el jugo de granos y dio unos cuantos giros más con el cucharón.- pásame ese frasco- una vez que se lo dio, vertió un poco de la poción allí y lo tapó.- ¡ahora muévete!- Malfoy al igual que otros, se dirigía hacia el profesor para entregarle la muestra. Harry alcanzó al rubio justo cuando éste le iba a entregar el frasco a Snape.

-Dime Draco, ¿el señor Potter participó en la elaboración?- preguntó Snape.

Draco suspiró- Si profesor, considerando su coeficiente intelectual…creo que sí. –le dirigió una mirada burlona a Harry.

-Muy bien, pueden irse- soltó sin más Severus.

Harry y Malfoy guardaron sus cosas, salieron del aula y dado que a ambos les tocaban clases distintas, iban a tomar caminos opuestos cuando Harry soltó:

-Malfoy-el mencionado detuvo su caminar y volteó su mirada a Potter- ¿podríamos comenzar con las asesorías? Tarde o temprano tenemos que hacerlas… y en verdad las necesito.

- ¡Mira nada más! San Potter rogando por mi ayuda- Malfoy sonrió con soberbia- es obvio que las necesitas eres un inepto...está bien sólo porque hoy me siento caritativo, nos vemos hoy a las 6:00 en la biblioteca. ¡NO LLEGUES TARDE!

-¡No te estoy rogando!…de acuerdo a las 6:00- Harry se arrepintió de discutir, ya le iba mal en encantamientos, no podía fallar en pociones. Si la única manera de aprobar pociones era por ese infeliz presumido que Merlín lo llenara de paciencia, pero no se echaría para atrás.

Sin más que decir ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a sus respectivas clases, la de Harry era Transformaciones y la de Draco DCAO. Harry recordó que no había desayunado porque su estómago rugió, pensó en pasar al gran comedor por algo de comer, pero ya era hora de ir con McGonagall y la conocía muy bien como para saber que no debía llegar tarde a su clase, así que sin más se dirigió a ella.

¡**Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. :D**


End file.
